


Broadcast Interrupted

by costumejail



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Show Pony (Danger Days), One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: It's hard to do anything in the RadioShack without Show Pony joining in. Thankfully, Cherri Cola never really minds.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Show Pony (Danger Days)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Broadcast Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for some Cherri Cola/Show Pony fluff and I mean. Who am I to say no to that?

Cherri Cola finished reading and leaned back in his chair with a quiet sigh. He let the moment hang in the air a second longer before clearing his throat and starting to talk again.

“That one went out to our zones’ very own Ultra Violet and her family. For those who have yet to hear, the convoy welcomed a new motorbaby to their ranks the sunset before last. May the Witch watch over them as they grow and find themselves and others.” Birth announcements were rare, but Cherri’s favourite part of his nightly broadcast. His words carried a smile through the static as he continued. “All parents are resting with their new sandpup and-”

The door to the broadcast room cracked open. Cherri’s heart jumped as he spun around in his chair, whatever words he had been about to say forgotten. But it was just Show Pony. Ae did aer best impression of tiptoeing on aer rollerskates and pressed one finger to aer lips. It took Cherri a moment to get his heart rate under control, never the biggest fan of being snuck up on. As Pony closed the door behind aerself, Cherri turned back to the mixing board and cleared his throat again.

“Apologies. Our resident zonerunner still hasn’t mastered the art of knocking before entering a room-” 

From behind him, Pony snorted quietly but, for once, didn’t argue. Instead, ae skated towards him, dropping onto Cherri’s lap and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Ae reached forward to fiddle with some of the knobs on the board and Cherri smacked aer hand away gently.

“As the sun and moon move on in their endless dance, so too do we move through our broadcast-”

“Oh, read this one next!” Interrupted Pony, pointing at the open page of Cherri’s notebook.

Resigned to the fact that his listeners heard Pony’s voice on Cherri’s show about as often as they heard his own, Cherri assured aer that he was planning on it, pressing a kiss to aer cheek as he did so.

“Give me a hand?” Cherri asked.

Pony leaned over and grabbed Cherri’s prosthetic from where he had set it on the table. Ae began to fasten it to Cherri’s arm while he murmured into the microphone. 

“As my own personal pony express has so eagerly requested, this next poem is another original.” Pony finished attaching Cherri’s prosthetic and settled back onto his lap. Cherri slowly dragged his hand up and down Pony’s back while he introduced his poem, “Hold the ones close to you a little tighter and take a moment to close your eyes and breathe while you listen. Whatever you believe in will surely grant you a few minutes of calm and if they don’t, everyone that doesn’t tune in to me can pick up the slack.”

The poem was short, a piece about warmth and belonging that Cherri had written just after he and Pony had gotten together. Cherri half wondered if Pony had actually read it before ae pointed it out. Whether or not ae had, ae melted into Cherri’s lap while he read and was practically boneless by the time he finished.

“Now even I can get tired of my own voice sometimes, and I’m sure you can too.” Pony perked up slightly and picked up the album that Cherri pointed out on the edge of the table. “So we’re going to take a break and relax in the Kiln House. I’ll be with you again soon.” Cherri switched the input over to the turntable and started it up, turning the volume in the broadcast room down until the opening song was just a murmur.

“Was that one about me?” Joked Pony lightly.

“I think all art is open to interpretation,” Cherri replied in a mock lofty tone.

Pony laughed, burying aer forehead in Cherri’s shoulder. “I’m takin’ that as a yes, darlin’.”

“That’s your interp-” Cherri cut off as Pony pressed a kiss to his lips.

When ae pulled back, Cherri sighed and chased the kiss as far as he could with Pony’s solid weight holding him down in the chair. Ae leaned forward again, stopping a breath short of actually kissing Cherri and ae smiled.

“It was sweet, thank you.”

Cherri leaned up the last few millimetres and connected their lips again. Not that the poet didn’t like using his words to show how he felt, but sometimes there were better alternatives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks to whatever anonymous person requested this!  
> If you want to, you can leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
